Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes
|theme = Deep space |icon = |boss = Whispy Woods, Yggy Woods, Goldon & Silvox, Grand Mam, Francisca, Kracko/Twin Kracko, Flamberge, Zan Partizanne, Hyness |common enemies = Anger Masker, Beetley, Big Shotzo, Bio Spark, Blade Knight, Blado, Blipper, Birdon, Bomber, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Bugzzy Jr., Burning Leo, Cappy, Chilly, Chip, Como, Coner, Dekabu, Donpuff, Driblee, Floaty the Cell Core, Gabon, Gim, Glunk, Goldon Jr. & Silvox Jr., Gordo, Grizzo, Jammerjab, Kabu, Key Dee, Knuckle Joe, Mamanti, NESP, Noddy, Nruff, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Plugg, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Puppet Dee, Rocky, Scarfy, Shield Guard, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Squishy, Two Face, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Walky, Wester |mini-boss = Bonkers, Bugzzy, Chef Kawasaki, Mr. Frosty, Vividria }} Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes (sometimes shortened as Far-Flung Heroes'Kirby Star Allies Channel update 12) is the fourth level in ''Kirby Star Allies, following the Jambastion and preceding Kirby - Star Allies. Therefore, it is the last main level in the game, as the following level serves only to host the final boss encounter for the game. Stages The stages in this level are represented through planets and moons. Every main planet has a moon which is unlocked upon completing it; that moon is where a boss is located. There are a total of six main planets and six moons, and they can be attempted in any order. * Planet Earthfall ** Falluna Moon * Planet Misteen ** Mareen Moon * Planet Caverna ** Grott Moon * Planet Frostak ** Blizzno Moon * Planet Towara ** Gabbel Moon * Star Lavadom ** Sizzlai Moon After completing all the moon stages, the path towards the final two stages is unlocked. * Jambandra Base * The Divine Terminus Along the way, the player can unlock extra planet levels by finding and hitting Big Switches (highlighted in italic), or by completing the story mode (highlighted in '''bold). * Extra Planet α * Extra Planet β * Extra Planet γ * Extra Planet δ * Dream Palace * Ability Planet Rare Picture Pieces Big Switches Related Quotes Trivia *Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes is a reference to Milky Way Wishes, a mode from Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. **It involves riding the Warp Star to various nearby planets without a required order, which will end in a boss fight; in the case of Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes, boss fights are on each planet's moon. **Upon clearing a planet (and its moon for Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes), a pathway connects the planet to the "next" planet. **Extra Planet α references Floria by having the main area change slightly by entering doors. Instead of four seasons, it uses three times of day: daytime, evening, and nighttime. Some of the planet's puzzles are also very similar to those found on Floria. **Planet Misteen references Aquarius by being a water-centric planet. **Star Lavadom references Hotbeat by being a lava-centric planet. **Planet Caverna references Cavius by being a cave-centric planet, along with having all of the games' mid-bosses present. Each mid-boss also gives a Copy Essence, referencing the Copy Essence Deluxes in Milky Way Wishes. **Halfmoon, while not present in Story Mode as a playable area, is referenced during the Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes segment in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! while playing as Marx. *The Lor Starcutter, Ripple Star, Nova's pocket watch, and Halfmoon occasionally can be seen in the World Map. *Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes is the longest level in any Kirby game, consisting of 18 stages (excluding the Dream Palace and Ability Planet, as they are not deemed normal stages). *The music that plays in the overworld map contains parts of the ending theme of Kirby's Dream Land. **It is also a remix of the music in Gatehouse Road. *Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes is the only level in any Kirby game to have three variations of its theme that play in the Level Map, with the theme becoming more ambient when approaching Jambandra Base and The Divine Terminus. References Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Light Category:Levels